Tears In The Rain
by heidipoo
Summary: Ethan's last thoughts as he commits suicide by Shaun's grave, then some angsty poems afterwards. References from the Tears In The Rain ending.
1. The Rain

**Author's**** Note: So, I fell in love with the game Heavy Rain. It was just so emotionally draining, so I had to write a oneshot for it. This one is based from the Tears In The Rain ending and the Heroine ending with my little snippets at the end, and it has major SPOILERS so you have been warned. Anyway I hope you lovelies enjoy, so review and favorite and stuff. Thanks!**

* * *

It was raining, like always. The skies were a dark grey color, and thunder rumbled in the distance. The rain never seemed to stop in this town, but the people here didn't mind. The went about their daily routine ignoring the rain.

Ethan Mars and his lover, Madison Paige, were standing at the town cemetary looking down at the grave of Ethan's second son, Shaun Mars. The bearded man stood there with a blank stare in his green eyes as Madison tried to comfort him. Although, her efforts were to no avail. Ethan was full of pity and disgust.

To be honest, Ethan hated this town. He moved here to get rid of his Grace and Jason burdens, but once he got here, more burdens troubled him. He hadn't even heard of the Origami Killer until he moved to this shit hole town.

_"We'll go away from here Ethan. Somewhere where it never rains." _Madison spoke a little quietly, disrupting the sound of the raindrops hitting the ground. Did she really think going to a place with no rain was going to help? Ethan just kept on staring at the grave. He couldn't believe himself. _"We'll start a new life. You'll get a job as an architect, and I'll work for the local newspaper. We'll rebuild our life... And we'll finally forget." _Still Ethan stayed silent. How could he forget? There was no way...

_"How can I forget that my two sons died because of me?" _Ethan finally spoke referring to his other son Jason Mars that died too. The rain still continued to pour down, annoying Ethan immensely. _"I loved them more than anything in the world... But I couldn't protect them." _He said as Madison placed a hand on his chest in comfort. Honestly, he just wanted to be alone.

_"I want you to give me a child." _Madison said. What could would that do? So Ethan could kill another one of his kids? _"A little boy with your eyes. We'll watch him grow up together and we'll be happy. We'll get through this Ethan."_ She added and Ethan merely sighed. That was so easy for her to say. She didn't have to endure the things that Ethan did. Madison didn't have to face all the trials that Ethan did. She didn't have to drive through oncoming traffic, she didn't have to crawl through broken glass, she didn't have to kill a man, or cut off her finger, or do any of that crap. Madison had no idea what she was even talking about. _"Life has to go on, I'll be there to help you. We'll get through this nightmare_ together." She said as Ethan only continued to stare at his dead son's grave._ "I love you Ethan." _She said and stroked his bearded cheek.

_"Just give me a few more minutes Madison." _Ethan said, and in that moment he knew what to do. He decided that if his sons couldn't live, then he couldn't either. He didn't deserve to. _"I'll catch up." _He lied.

_"I'll uh, wait for you in the car." _Madison said then started to walk away. Once she was away from Ethan he reached into his black coat pocket and pulled out the pistol from one of trials. At first, Madison didn't notice when she turned to look back at him. However, the second time she looked, her brown eyes went wide with fear as she saw the small handgun._ "No! Ethan, no!" _She yelled as he brought the gun up to his forehead. But it was far too late, for he had already made up his mind about dying. Suddenly, Madison started to run towards him.

"Goodbye." He whispered so no one could hear.

With a single shot to the head, Ethan's body fell to the ground with a thud, and he was dead. His emerald eyes were left open in a blank stare, and his arms were wide open; almost like a metaphor for welcoming death upon him. The rain continued to fall down, mixing with the large amount of blood coming from the new hole in his skull.

Madison was already at his side, trying to see if he was really dead, but indeed he was. He died right there in front of Shaun's grave. Suddenly, the journalist felt numb as she sobbed horrificly beside Ethan's cold dead body. How could he just leave her like this? They were planning a new life together, and now...? She just had to go off on her own? How could she forget now? How could she forget this terrifying nightmare?

Madison, in panic mode, pulled out her cell phone as tears and rain drops slid down her face. She dialed the police immediately.

"I... I..." But she couldn't even speak.

"Ma'am?" The police line asked.

"I need to report a suicide..." She whispered into the phone.

* * *

After grieving over Ethan Mars' death and also going to his funeral, Madison went on to publish a book entitled _Heavy Rain._ It was a successful book, and told the story of how they found and captured the Origami Killer, Scott Shelby. It was also quite emotional, and told some stories from Ethan's perspective, and Lauren Winters' perspective as well.

It seemed like it was a tragic end for Ethan and his family. _But there's just some things that have to happen... Even if you don't want them too._


	2. Dark Days

The sun is hiding as rain pours down.  
No light, no happiness, nothing at all.

The people hide, they hide in fear.  
What happened to the sun after all these years?

Dark clouds are visible.  
No one is safe now.

People scream, people cry.  
People run, people die.

Every second is drenched in fear.  
What happened to the sun after all these years?


	3. Darkness

In a cloud of darkness, I am stuck.  
Only escaping with my dreams.  
Just because they world we live in, isn't what it seems.  
No way out,  
Not a soul in sight.  
With the darkness swallowing me.  
And it takes away my light.


	4. Black

Black is in everything I see.

Surrounding me.  
Swallowing me.

Taking me away.  
Living with fear in the day.

Darkness.  
Black.  
Shadow.

I can run but I can't hide.


	5. Rainy Tears

I feel them as they fall down my face.  
These teardrops that make me feel like a complete disgrace.  
Is it tears?  
Or is it rain?  
In this town, they could be the same.


End file.
